


Jakby nigdy nic

by FrederickChiltonsCane



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrederickChiltonsCane/pseuds/FrederickChiltonsCane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co wydarzyło się po wielkim skoku ? Po chwili, gdy Will nakierował rękę Hannibala na swój pas i zacisnął ją na nim ? Oto moja propozycja. Proszę nie bić, autorka obiecuje, że będzie grzeczna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Will…- głos, zbyt niewyraźny by był go w stanie rozpoznać dobiega do niego gdzieś z oddali.

Próbuje się rozejrzeć jednak woda zalewa go z każdej strony, rozsadzając jego płuca, domagające się nowej dawki tlenu. 

Jak się tu znalazł ? Co dokładnie się wydarzyło ? Wspomnienia są gdzieś w jego głowie jednak nie ma do nich w tej chwili dostępu. Wie, że musiał to zrobić, że chciał jednak co tak naprawdę ? W jakim celu ? Krzyczy jednak żadne słowo nie ucieka z jego ust. Szamocze się z przerażeniem jednak dookoła odnajduje jedynie ciemność. Jest zbyt słaby. Nie ma siły, by się odbić ani by przeciwstawić się żywiołowi. Czuje jak wir zasysa go coraz mocniej jednak nie broni się przed tym. Tonie i jest tego całkowicie świadom. Pozwala by woda otuliła go swoimi lodowatymi mackami i porwała. Jego ciało pod wpływem kolejnych prądów szarpie się to w jedną to w drugą stronę zupełnie jak szmaciana kukła. 

-Will… - słyszy ponownie, naglący go głos.

Brzmi tak znajomo, tak blisko. Zupełnie jakby go znał, jakby wcześniej wiele razy słyszał już w jego ustach swoje imię. To jednak niemożliwe, jest przecież sam, całkowicie sam. Nie ma już dla niego żadnego ratunku. Wie, że śmierć jest bliska. 

Gdzie ? Gdzie jesteś ? Chce krzyczeć jednak nie może, nie jest w stanie. Czuje na swojej ręce czyjś dotyk. Nie jest pewien czy to kolejnej fale lodowatej wody czy…

-Will…

Głośne buczenie maszyny wybudza go ze snu. Oddycha ciężko i gwałtownie. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Myśli krążą mu po głowie jak szalone jednak żadna z nich nie jest racjonalna. Żadna z nich nie ma większego sensu i nie łączy się w całość. Woda, wszechobecna woda i przejmujący strach powracają do niego w jednej chwili. Zaczyna kaszleć, początkowo powoli by natychmiast przejść w spazmatyczne charczenie. Wody już nie ma jednak on cały czas ją odczuwa. Ta napiera na jego ciało i powoduje, że ponownie traci nad nim panowanie. Czy dalej płynie ? Czy dalej próbuje zaczerpnąć powietrza, wiedząc, że i tak mu się nie uda ? Ból pojawia się niespostrzeżenie, nie wiadomo nawet skąd. To tak boli. Tak niesamowicie boli. Próbuje otworzyć swoje oczy jednak nie jest w stanie. Każda z powiek waży po kilka kilo, a on jest zbyt słaby. Ponownie, nie ma siły by walczyć, jedyne co może zrobić to oddalić się w sen. Nie chce jednak, nie może, musi…

-Śpij Will, śpij… 

Zaciska mocno powieki, czując jak ponownie wpada do ciemnego wiru. Poddaje się jednak głosowi i spełnia jego polecenie. Ponownie czuje silny uścisk na swojej dłoni i wie, że nie jest sam. Spada coraz głębiej w stronę całkowitej ciemności z której nie ma już żadnego powrotu.

Świadomość powraca do niego gwałtownie i niespodziewanie. Otwiera powoli jedno oko. Światło atakuje go wściekle w jednej chwili. Zaciska powieki i czeka. Wsłuchuje się w rytmiczne dźwięki wydawane przez maszyny dookoła i stara uspokoić swój oddech. Ten jednak cały czas wydaje się być szarpany i nierówny. W głowie słyszy szum fal rozbijających się o brzeg. Oblizuje powoli swoje usta, wydaje mu się, że czuje na nich sól. Podejmuje kolejną próbę i uchyla nieco swoje oczy. Morze w jego głowie znika w jednej chwili zastąpione małym, jasnym pokojem. I chociaż nie ma tu fal ani lodowatej wody, czuje jak strach ponownie bierze sobie jego ciało we władanie. 

-Cc…- próbuje wyjąkać jednak zamiast tego z jego ust wydobywa się jedynie charczenie. Kaszel dopada go ponownie, uniemożliwiając jakąkolwiek komunikację.

Jest sam. 

Przystawione do jego łóżka krzesło zieje teraz pustką. Nie czuje już uścisku na swojej ręce, nie słyszy kojącego go głosu. Dookoła nie ma nikogo, jedynie on sam i jego własne myśli.

Panika pojawia się jako pierwsza, wypierając wszystko co tylko racjonalne w jego umyśle. Obrazy skaczą mu w głowie i mieszają się jeden po drugim, bez żadnej kolejności i chronologii. Jack, Alana, kolejne śledztwa, martwe ofiary patrzące na niego pustym wzrokiem, dowody i wizje w których zatapia się raz po raz…wszystko to zlewa się teraz w jedną, wielką plamę i nie znaczy dla niego zupełnie niczego. Morze ponownie daje o sobie znać wydając gniewne pomruki. Mewy skrzeczą i piszczą gdzieś w oddali, a piasek przesypuje się między jego palcami. 

Unosi się powoli na swoim miejscu jednak po chwili ponownie na nie opada. 

Zbyt słaby…

Gdy ponownie odzyskuje przytomność przy jego łóżku znajduje się Alana. Tłumi w sobie zawód, który odczuwa na jej widok jednak nie daje tego po sobie poznać. A przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję. Dalej do końca nie panuje nad swoim ciałem. Porusza się powoli, badając czy ból ponownie go nie zaskoczy. 

-Will, obudziłeś się- kobieta patrzy na niego uważnie. 

Ucieka spojrzeniem na bok, nie będąc w stanie zignorować współczucia, które maluje się w jej spojrzeniu. Odczuwa je jeszcze mocniej i wyraźniej niż zawsze. Alana zawsze traktowała go jak małe stworzonko, którym musi się zaopiekować, teraz jest to jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Biedny, niestabilny Will jak zawsze skazany na pomoc innych ludzi. Zbyt kruchy by poradzić sobie w prawdziwym świecie.

-Co… - zaczyna jednak kolejna fala kaszlu powoduje, że nie jest w stanie dokończyć.

Kobieta podsuwa mu wodę, którą łapczywie chwyta i wypija. Koi ona nieco pragnienie i powoduje, że jego myśli tymczasowo się uspokajają. 

-Co się stało ? - wydusza z siebie ostatecznie. 

Gdy słowa opuszczają jego usta widzi nagły grymas, który pojawia się na twarzy kobiety. Niezwykle subtelny i w porę opanowany jednak on widzi go idealnie. Strach ? 

-Will, posłuchaj… - mówi spokojnie jednak pokój ponownie zaczyna wirować w jednej chwili, zupełnie jak na zawołanie. Fale są coraz bliżej, słyszy wyraźnie ich groźne szumienie i automatycznie kuli się na swoim miejscu w pozie obronnej - wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś w szpitalu, pod odpowiednią opieką, wszystko w porządku - powtarza Alana jakby chciała by te słowa wyryły się w jego głowie. 

On już jednak wie. 

Litery w jednej chwili rozmazują mu się przed oczyma. Nie ma pojęcia jak się tu znalazł. Cała droga samochodem i pomiędzy zawiłymi ścieżkami gdzieś wyparowała. Nie jest na to przygotowany, nie jest gotowy na ten widok. Nie jest w stanie patrzeć. Nie chce. Nie może. Doskonale wie co znajdzie na lodowatej płycie nagrobnej. Mijają zaledwie sekundy jednak dla niego każda z nich wydaje się niekończącą się godziną. Nie jest nawet pewien kiedy upada na kolana i zanosi się histerycznym płaczem. Rzeczywistość odpływa od niego w jednej chwili. Jest do tego jednak przyzwyczajony, tak wiele razy to robił, że to dla niego nic nowego. Teraz jest jednak inaczej. Nie ma mordercy, nie ma ofiar jest jedynie on sam i grób. I wina. To cholerne poczucie winy, które nie opuści go już nigdy, aż do końca jego życia. 

-Will… - głos ponownie dociera do niego z oddali.

To jednak nigdy nie będzie ten głos. To nigdy nie będzie już on. 

Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy…słowo wiruje w jego głowie jednak nie ma dla niego na razie żadnego znaczenia. Jest jedynie pustym, wytartym frazesem.  
Jakaś silna ręka próbuje podnieść go do góry jednak oponuje. Nie chce. Szarpie się jak dzikie, zranione zwierzę. Wyje wznosząc swoje żale do nieba. Nie ma jednak nikogo kto byłby w stanie ich wysłuchać, nie ma nikogo kto by na nie odpowiedział. Jedynie wwiercająca się w uszy potworna i okrutna cisza. 

Panika ponownie odbiera mu zmysły. Zakrada się do niego w jednej chwili, całkowicie chwytając go za serce. Pozwala jej jednak na to, nie zamierza się bronić. Jego gardło zaciska się coraz mocniej i mocniej. Łapie głęboki oddech jednak czuje, że nie będzie już w stanie wykonać kolejnego. Przełyka nerwowo ślinę czując jak gula w przełyku urasta do horrendalnych wielkości. To koniec. Strach rozsadza jego głowę podsuwając jedynie jedną myśl - uciekaj ! Jedynie to ma teraz znaczenie. Chce się podnieść i gnać przed siebie jednak wie, że żadna odległość nie będzie wystarczająca. Świat jest za mały na ból, który odczuwa, na stratę, która przelewa się przez jego ciało. Zastyga w jednej pozycji, niezdolny do ruchu, niezdolny do trzeźwego myślenia. Niezdolny do życia. 

Jack kuca przy nim. Jego usta otwierają się i zamykają jednak nie wydobywają się z nich żadne słowa. Will czuje jak wszystko ponownie się od niego oddala. To nie jest rzeczywistość. A to nie jest on. Stoi z boku wszystkiego jedynie się przyglądając. Cichy obserwator, właśnie nim teraz jest. Odsuwa się tak daleko jak tylko może, oddzielając swoje emocje i prawdziwe uczucia. Jest tu jedynie widzem, nie biorącym aktywnego udziału w przedstawieniu. To wszystko to fikcja. 

-Will… - dudni w jego głowie po raz kolejny - Will…

Stara się skupić swoje spojrzenie na agencie jednak nie jest w stanie. Obraz rozmywa się przed nim jak źle nastawiony kanał telewizyjny. Jedyne co teraz widzi to jego rdzawe spojrzenie. Opuszcza swój wzrok nieco niżej, na jego wyraziste kości policzkowe. Mógłby na nie patrzeć godzinami i nigdy nie miałby ich dość. Są takie wyraźne, tak idealnie, że za każdym razem powstrzymywał się by ich nie dotknąć. Zapomina o nich w tej chwili, gdy jego wzrok natrafia na jego usta. Skrojone idealnie, zapewne muszą być niezwykle delikatne i soczyste. I ten krawat ! We wzór, który nie pasowałby zupełnie nikomu a tylko jemu. Wszystkie spędzone razem chwile w jednej sekundzie wirują mu przed oczyma powodując kolejną falę mdłości. 

Wypuszcza spazmatycznie powietrze i ponownie mocno się nim zaciąga. To jednak nie pomaga. Wszystkie metody relaksacyjne i te mające pomóc w uspokojeniu się nie działają. Jego ciało drży, najpierw powoli by po chwili przejść w prawdziwe drgawki. Nie jest w stanie ich powstrzymać, nie wie nawet czy sam tego chce. 

-Will, musisz się skupić - Jack ponownie chwyta go za rękę. 

Skupić ? 

-Nie możesz już niczego zrobić. To przeszłość. On już nie wróci - padają kolejne słowa.

Will uśmiecha się z obłędem w swoich oczach. 

-To jedynie kolejna wizja - mówi, łamiącym się głosem. Spogląda na Jacka jednak cała jego sylwetka wiruje mu przed oczyma - kolejna wizja, kolejne halucynacje. Mam zapalenie mózgu, to nie jest prawdziwe, nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe. Obudzę się w swoim mieszkaniu, przerażony i zlany potem jednak nic - podkreśla z uporem maniaka - nic nie będzie prawdziwe. 

Urywa, patrząc błagalnie w stronę grobu. Nic się jednak nie zmienia. 

-Nie jesteś prawdziwy. Tak samo jak ja. Nic tutaj nie jest rzeczywistością - powtarza powoli.

-Will - Jack patrzy na niego uważnie - to nie jest wizja. To nie są halucynacje.  
To nie jest…

-Wykorzystałeś mnie tak wiele razy do wymyślania historii i odtwarzania ich w moim umyśle. Wcielałem się w psychopatów, myślałem jak oni, czułem się jak oni, byłem nimi - wyrzuca z siebie mężczyzna - nie dostrzegałeś mojej kruchości i mojej niestabilności, wmawiając mi, że wszystko jest ze mną w porządku. Liczyły się jedynie kolejne misje, kolejne zabójstwa. Zaklinałeś nieustannie rzeczywistość i teraz ponownie to robisz, wmawiając mi, że on, że on… - urywa, wciągając mocno powietrze do płuc.

Mocny uścisk w gardle powoduje, że całe jego ciało ponownie drży. Stara się kontrolować swój oddech jednak to jedynie wszystko pogarsza. Jest cieniem samego siebie, cieniem człowieka. Silniejszy wiatr byłby w stanie zdmuchnąć go teraz w jednej chwili jak połamaną gałąź. Głuchy śmiech wydobywa się z jego ust. 

-Przykro mi - mówi jedynie Jack.

Will jednak wie, że w głębi duszy jego szef nie marzył o niczym innym. Jedyne czego Jack może żałować to, to, że nie zabił go sam, własnymi rękoma. Taka śmierć zdecydowanie by mu się podobała. Will go jednak wyręczył. 

Zaciska mocno oczy jednak nie jest w stanie pozbyć się tego obrazu ze swojego umysłu. Nigdy nie będzie. Hannibal patrzący na niego tym spojrzeniem. Bez żadnych barier jedynie z czystym i całkowitym zrozumieniem. Otworzył przed nim drzwi do swojego świata, pokazał mu stronę siebie samego, której nie znał nikt. Dał mu wszystko, a on w zamian… W każdej, najmniejszej nawet chwili jego życia ten obraz nieustannie będzie go nawiedzał. W koszmarach jak i w rzeczywistości. Nieustannie. Mieli zginąć razem. To miał być koniec dla nich w dwójkę. Odcięcie się od świata niezrozumienia, który otaczał ich dookoła. Ludzi, którzy nie pojmowali ich wizji. To było najlepsze co był w stanie dla nich zrobić. 

Ponowny uścisk na ramieniu.

-Will, musisz wrócić do rzeczywistości - pada kolejne zdanie.

-Rzeczywistości ? - Graham pociera mocno swoje oczy i nakłada okulary. Te jednak nie pomagają. Nie są w stanie odgrodzić go od własnego bólu i ziejącej pustki w środku - po co ? - pyta głucho. 

-Nie jesteś sam, jesteśmy z Tobą. Wszyscy - mówi z naciskiem Jack - Twoja żona…

Will ponownie się śmieje.

-Moja żona - powtarza słowa, które nie mają teraz żadnego znaczenia ani sensu. Przywołuje z odległych warstw umysłu jej obraz. Mdła, nijaka, nie rozumiejąca, pusta… Jedyne emocje jakie jest w stanie przywołać w stosunku do jej osoby są negatywne. Przepełnia je głównie niesamowity żal. Gdyby pozwoliła mu wtedy zostać, gdyby nigdzie nie pojechał… Mówił jej przecież, że wróci całkowicie inny, odmieniony. 

-Czeka na Ciebie Will, Twój własny dom na Ciebie czeka - kontynuuje Jack, nie przeczuwając, że dla mężczyzny nie ma to teraz żadnego znaczenia. 

-Pójdziemy na ryby, a później zjemy je na obiad jakby zupełnie nic się nie wydarzyło - mówi z goryczą w głosie. 

-Życie toczy się dalej czy Ci się to podoba czy nie Will, przykro mi - Jack klepie go po raz kolejny po ramieniu, wstając i powoli otrzepując swoje ubranie. 

-Moje życie już dawno stanęło w miejscu - szepcze mężczyzna patrząc na dwa wyrazy naprzeciwko siebie.

Hannibal Lecter.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkich zainteresowanych zapraszam na swojego Twittera, czasami zdarzy mi się napisać tam coś mądrego 
> 
> https://twitter.com/savehannibal15
> 
> Przepraszam za wszystkie doznane szkody psychiczne po czytaniu.

Jego stan jest już na tyle stabilny, że lekarze pozwalają mu wrócić do domu. Molly jako dobra żona chce po niego przyjechać jednak odmawia. Nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Czy jednak kiedykolwiek będzie ? Potrzebuje pobyć jeszcze trochę sam ze sobą. Jeszcze trochę poudawać, jeszcze trochę przeciągnąć swoje wyobrażenia o rzeczywistości, nagiąć ją do swoich własnych zasad. Żyć w swojego rodzaju bańce mydlanej gdzie wszystko jest jeszcze możliwe, a kropka na końcu zdaniu nie została jeszcze postawiona. Dom przypomina mu boleśnie o tym wszystkim o czym tak niesamowicie pragnie zapomnieć. Każdy kąt, każda pojedyncza rzecz powoduje w nim ból. Nie chce patrzeć na uśmiechnięte fotografie dookoła, nie chce przyglądać się swojej sypialni. To życie uwiera go, zupełnie jakby nie należało do niego. 

Chce wrócić. 

Dokąd jednak ?

Opada bezwładnie w starym fotelu i przymyka powoli oczy. Wejść w strumień, oddać mu się całkowicie, zapomnieć o tym wszystkim co znajduje się dookoła, ukryć to jak najgłębiej, wyprzeć ze swojego umysłu. Czyż nie właśnie to robił w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni ? Wypierał rzeczywistość, zastępując ją wizjami ze swojego własnego umysłu, gdzie wszystko potoczyło się całkowicie inaczej.

Pokój rozpływa się w jednej chwili. Fotografie jego rodziny znikają w oka mgnieniu zastąpione tomami fachowej literatury. Otwiera powoli swoje oczy i uśmiecha się. Hannibal siedzi naprzeciwko i wpatruje się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Jego czarny notes, nieodłączny element terapii, tkwi na stoliku tuż obok. Posąg jelenia mruga do niego z kąta gabinetu.

Szczekanie psów rozlega się gdzieś w oddali. 

-Will ? 

Molly pochyla się nad nim powoli. Zapach jej słodkich perfum wwierca się w jego nozdrza powodując, że ma zamiar ją odepchnąć. Pozostaje jednak w jednym miejscu, niezdolny do większego ruchu. 

-Mhm - wydusza z siebie jedynie, przywołując na twarz sztuczny uśmiech. Wkładanie kolejnych masek stało się już jego nawykiem, swojego rodzaju rytuałem. Odgradzał się dzięki temu od swoich emocji, udawał, że te nie istnieją. Widywał je jedynie wtedy gdy czasami spoglądał ukradkiem w lustro. Czaiły się głęboko schowane w jego oczach, czekając jedynie na odpowiednią chwilę. Szybko więc umykał, nie pozwalając sobie na ich wypuszczenie. Bał się, że gdy raz pozwoli im się rozsypać już nigdy nie będzie w stanie poskładać ich w całość. 

-Wiem, że to dla Ciebie trudne jednak musimy o tym porozmawiać. Nie możemy udawać, że nic się nie stało i wszystko jest w porządku. Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć tego… - chrząka nerwowo, a jej głos wyraźnie się załamuje - tego co między Wami zaszło, Waszej relacji jednak postaram się jak tylko mogę. Wiem, że to było… byliście w jakiś sposób blisko i jego strata jest dla Ciebie bolesna jednak wiem również, że razem uda się nam pokonać wszystko. Nawet coś takiego - mówi niepewnie. 

Graham w dalszym ciągu ma przymknięte powieki. Słyszy jej słowa jednak o wiele bardziej woli je ignorować. W jego świecie nie ma teraz Molly, nie musi wysłuchiwać jej marnego pocieszenia ani udawać, że to co się wydarzyło nie miało na niego żadnego wpływu. Nie chce na nią patrzeć, ponieważ wie, że będzie musiał wtedy powiedzieć dwa słowa, które będą jak palące piętno i pozostaną w nim na długo. 

-To nie takie proste - odpowiada po chwili, ponieważ żadne inne słowa nie przychodzą mu do głowy. 

-Wiem - zapewnia - wiem o tym Will. Jack opowiadał mi o tym wszystkim, o Rozpruwaczu, o tym jak się poznaliście, o jego wszystkich manipulacjach Twoją osobą… To musiało być potworne, przekonać się na własnej skórze, że osoba, którą uważałeś za bliską i dobrze Ci znaną jest tak naprawdę kimś całkowicie dla Ciebie obcym. To nie Twoja wina Will, jesteś jedynie ofiarą w tym wszystkim, on chciał żebyś…

-Nie jestem ofiarą - przerywa gwałtownie. 

Czy wiesz kim tak naprawdę jestem Molly ? Czy kiedykolwiek chciałaś zobaczyć prawdziwego mnie czy jedynie ideał, który powstał w Twojej głowie i który podtrzymywałaś tak skrzętnie ? Czy w ogóle mnie znasz ? Pytania pozostają na końcu jego języka jednak nie wypowiada ich. Doskonale zna odpowiedź na każde z nich. Nikt nie wie co czai się w jego umyśle, wszyscy dookoła znają jedynie pewną wersję jego osoby, każda z nich jest jednak jedynie czubkiem góry lodowej. 

Will potrafi idealnie udawać i grać. Umie spowodować, że wszyscy dookoła uwierzą, że czuje się w porządku i jest stabilny podczas gdy w środku będzie roztrzaskany na milion małych kawałeczków. Umie sprawić, by jego emocje pozostały schowane głęboko podczas gdy na jego twarzy pozostanie jedynie maska czystej obojętności. Umie nawet wmówić wszystkim, że mordowanie to jedynie jego obowiązek, że to część jego pracy. Maski idealnie trzymają się jego twarzy, zmieniając się w miarę okoliczności. Potrafi wiele nie jest jednak w stanie pogodzić się z ziejącą pustką, którą odczuwa. 

-Nie musisz się winić, on wiedział doskonale co robi, co powiedzieć żebyś poczuł się w określony sposób i zrobił to czego od Ciebie oczekiwał - spada na niego kolejne pocieszenie - czytałam o tym, wiem, że to nazywa się syndrom sztokholmski, ofiara zaczyna rozwijać w sobie pozytywne emocje do swojego napastnika, czasami nawet pomaga mu w ucieczce. To się zdarza i nie jest niczym niespodziewanym. Nie musisz czuć się winny Will, żaden z tych czynów nie jest Twoją winą, to wszystko jedynie jedna, wielka manipulacja. Nikt Cię nie obwinia i nikt nie ma Ci tego za złe. 

Śmieje się w duchu. Czy gdy zabijał czuł się do tego zmuszany ? Czy miał przyłożony do szyi nóż i świadomość tego, że jeżeli tego nie zrobi to zginie ? Molly mówiła o zupełnie innych przypadkach. Takich w których ofiara była stawiana w sytuacji patowej, bez żadnego innego wyjścia. By przeżyć była w stanie zrobić wszystko. Czy jednak on znajdował się w takiej właśnie sytuacji ? W którym momencie udawanie na potrzeby śledztwa zamieniło się w prawdziwą przyjemność ? Nie jest w stanie dokładnie tego stwierdzić, wie jednak doskonale, że to było coś więcej. Robił to, ponieważ sprawiało to, że czuł się lepiej. Ponieważ chciał to zrobić i doskonale o tym wiedział. 

Hannibal otworzył mu oczy na świat, nauczył go patrzyć inaczej.

A teraz już go nie było. 

-Doskonale wiedziałem co robię - zaprzecza cicho - każdy mój ruch, każde moje posunięcie było idealnie przemyślane i zaplanowane - dodaje.

Ponownie w oddali rozlega się szczekanie psów.

-Było zaplanowane, ponieważ robiłeś wszystko żeby go złapać - odpowiada kobieta, ślepa na jego słowa i na ich prawdziwe znaczenie. Wierzy jedynie w to w co chce wierzyć, w tą wersję wydarzeń, która jest dla niej łatwiejsza do zaakceptowania, wygodniejsza. Nie chce dojrzeć tego co kryje się pod jego maską idealnego męża. Prawdy - pomogłeś FBI, robiłeś dokładnie to co chcieli i czego od Ciebie wymagali. A nawet więcej niż jedynie to. Poświęciłeś się całkowicie swojej pracy i swojemu zadaniu.

Irytacja spływa na niego w jednej chwili. Nie jest w stanie jej wymazać ani się jej pozbyć. Co musi zrobić, by kobieta nareszcie pojęła ? By nareszcie zrozumiała ? Ma dość jej małostkowości, jej zamkniętego na wszelkie sygnały umysłu. On by wiedział, on… 

-Robiłem to, ponieważ chciałem to robić - próbuje jeszcze raz.

Ponownie słyszy szum fal roznoszący się dookoła. Delikatny wiatr owiewa jego twarz i mile ją smaga. Jego ręka zaciska się mocno na Hannibalu. Kieruje jego dłoń w stronę swojego pasa i zmusza do dotyku. Pragnie go jak niczego innego w tej chwili. Chce czuć go całym sobą, chce by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej, by nigdy się nie kończyła. Zawieszeni w czasie, będący ponad nim. Spogląda w jego rdzawe oczy i widzi w nich wszystko to czego szukał. Powoli przybliża swoją twarz do jego własnej. 

-Ponieważ to miało pomóc śledztwu - powtarza jak zdarta płyta kobieta.

Molly kładzie swoją rękę na jego dłoni. Jest ciepła ale zarazem nieprzyjemna. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wysypał na niego rozżarzone węgle. Chce ją strącić jednak zamiast tego tkwi w swoim bezruchu. Ten dotyk jest zły. Nie przynosi ukojenia a jedynie powiększa jego irytację.

—Poradzimy sobie z tym razem Will. Mamy siebie nawzajem, mamy naszego syna Wallego, jesteśmy rodziną, a to właśnie robi rodzina. Radzi sobie z problemami, które na nią spływają, krok po kroku dochodzi do normalności nawet po tak dramatycznych i traumatycznych wydarzeniach. Jestem przy Tobie i będę, cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło czy nie stanęło na naszej drodze, pokonamy to razem. To co się wtedy wydarzyło to już przeszłość.

Tak. Przeszłość.

Will kiwa powoli głową. Nie jest w stanie uciec przez bólem, który ponownie pojawia się w jego sercu. Nie jest w stanie go zatuszować ani wymazać. Jest zbyt dotkliwy. 

Wspomnienia ponownie wirują w jego głowie bez żadnego ładu i składu. Ponownie widzi jego rdzawe oczy wbite w swoje własne. Wciąga mocno powietrze, a następnie chwyta go desperacko i spadają…

Otwiera gwałtownie oczy. Molly kuca tuż przy nim i patrzy na niego z oczekiwaniem. Jej oczy lśnią, zapewne przed chwilą płakała.

-Chcę rozwodu - wyrzuca z siebie szybko Will.

Widzi jak tysiące emocji pojawia się w jednej chwili jej oczach. Empatia jak zawsze nie pozwala mu się całkowicie wyłączyć. Niezrozumienie przeplata się tu z zaskoczeniem i strachem. Wie, że ją zranił. Jest całkowicie świadomy swojej decyzji i wagi swoich słów. Zna ich konsekwencje. Ma jednak dość. Tak długo robił to czego chcieli od niego inni ludzie. Spełniał ich wizje co do samego siebie, tego jaki powinien być. Każdy naginał go do swoich potrzeb, zmieniając jak figurkę z plasteliny. Gdzieś po drodze całkowicie jednak zatracił samego siebie, swoje własne „ja”. Pragnął zadowolić wszystkich tylko nie siebie samego. Hannibal pomógł mu się odnaleźć i ponownie nakierował. Nie zamierza tego zaprzepaścić. Przynajmniej tyle jest w stanie dla niego zrobić. 

-Will, możemy jeszcze… - oponuje jednak on już jej nie słucha. 

Ponownie przymyka swoje oczy i wchodzi głęboko w strumień. Słyszy jedynie dochodzące do niego z oddali szczekanie psów jednak nawet i ono po chwili cichnie. 

Otacza go jedynie błoga pustka. 

*

-Will się zmienił - Alana wyrzuca z siebie te trzy słowa jak swojego rodzaju zaklęcie. To jednak nie jest nic czego sami by już nie wiedzieli. Oczywista oczywistość. Wytarty banał. 

Jack kiwa powoli swoją głową.

-Tak, Will się zmienił - zgadza się cicho. 

Być może powiedzenie tego na głos powoduje, że czuje się nieco lepiej. Swojego rodzaju tabu zostaje przełamane. To jak wyrzucenie z siebie wielkiej tajemnicy i poczucie ulgi jakie się po tym ma. 

-Zażądał rozwodu ze swoją żoną - wtrąca cicho Bloom - wyprowadził się z ich wspólnego domu, chce się całkowicie odciąć od tego co dzieje się dookoła niego… - urywa patrząc na niego porozumiewawczo. 

Crawford podnosi na nią swoje spojrzenie. 

-Byliśmy w stanie to przewidzieć, wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. Will nie jest już dawnym Willem za którego wszyscy go uważaliśmy. Zmienił się tak samo jak my wszyscy. Wynieśliśmy z tego doświadczenia nowe blizny, on ma ich najwięcej z nas wszystkich i najtrudniej będzie mu się z nimi pogodzić - wyjaśnia. 

Deszcz zacina mocno za oknem przerywając co chwilę ciszę głuchym dudnieniem o parapet. Alana wzdycha ciężko. Zawsze stawiała sobie jako zadanie swojego rodzaju ochronę Willa. Był jej przyjacielem ale nie tylko, to byłoby znaczne niedopowiedzenie był dla niej również czymś znacznie więcej. Sama nie jest teraz nawet pewna swoich własnych uczuć do co do niego. Czy kiedykolwiek chciała by przerodziło się to w swojego rodzaju związek czy była wiedziona jedynie czystą, lekarską ciekawością ? Zapewne to nie ma teraz żadnego, najmniejszego znaczenia.

Czuje jednak zawód. Jest zirytowana swoją własną postawą, tym, że nie zrobiła zupełnie niczego. Przed oczyma staje jej dawna rozmowa z Jackiem podczas której ten obiecał jej, że Will nie zaangażuje się za bardzo. Patrząc na nią teraz, z perspektywy czasu brzmi to jak zwykła kpina. Graham zanurzył się tak głęboko, że prawie sam przypłacił to swoim życiem. Zanurkował dotykając dna i próbując się w nie wtopić, przebić jeszcze dalej. Zawędrował w kierunku w którym nikt, nawet zapewne on sam, się nie spodziewał. 

-Chyba powinnam z nim porozmawiać - wyrzuca z siebie po chwili. 

-Alano… - Jack patrzy na nią badawczo - pamiętaj, że…

-To już i tak niczego nie zmieni. Will się nie zmieni - odpowiada szybko i gwałtownie - jako mój przyjaciel zasługuje jednak na słowo ode mnie, zasługuje na jakieś pocieszenie. 

Krzywy uśmiech pojawia się na ustach Crawforda. 

-Wtedy na cmentarzu - zaczyna niespodziewanie - Will całkowicie odpłynął. Byłem przygotowany mniej więcej na to co zobaczę jednak gdy trafiliśmy na miejsce… okazało się, że tak naprawdę nie widziałem jeszcze niczego - śmieje się głucho. Kawa ponownie ląduje w jego przełyku jednak nie koi - widziałem kompletnie pustego człowieka dla którego wszystko straciło w jednej chwili sens. Nic nie było wtedy ważne, podejrzewam, że gdybym wyjął w tej chwili pistolet i próbował go zastrzelić, Will by nie oponował. Otworzyłby szeroko swoje ramiona i czekał jedynie na cios - urywa niepewnie. 

-Mogłeś się tego spodziewać, wiedziałeś doskonale co ich łączy - zauważa Bloom. 

-Mogłem - przyznaje Jack - i nastawiałem się na to. Widziałem wcześniej jak wiele wysiłku wymaga od niego wewnętrzna walka. Gdy jednak zobaczyłem to na własne oczy…- ucieka swoim spojrzeniem na bok.

-Pojąłeś wtedy jak wiele tak naprawdę Hannibal znaczył dla niego - wtrąca Bloom doskonale wiedząc co chce jej powiedzieć Jack. Widziała jak to nadchodzi, jak każdego dnia staje się coraz silniejsze jednak jak wszyscy wolała to ignorować, udając, że tego nie dostrzega. Uczucia, malującego się pomiędzy nimi, rozwijającej się bliskości. Zrzucała wtedy wszystko na karb swojego rodzaju układu, gry.

-Nie przypuszczałem, że… - kręci przecząco głową, chowając kolejne słowa w łyku kawy - przecież on ma żonę, ma dziecko. Był szczęśliwy, całkowicie szczęśliwy, nie potrzebował niczego więcej. 

-Nikt z nas tak naprawdę nie wiedział i nie wie co siedzi w jego głowie. Do tej chwili. To co było pomiędzy Willem a Hannibalem znacznie przekraczało nasze wyobrażenia - zauważa cicho Bloom. 

-Było - podkreśla Jack.

Przez chwilę milczą, jedynie mierząc się swoimi spojrzeniami. Żadne z nich nie mówi ani jednego słowa jednak pomimo tego doskonale wiedzą co znajduje się w ich umysłach. Ich myśli podążają w tym samym i jednym kierunku. 

-Nie możemy mu powiedzieć - wyrzuca z siebie po chwili Crawford - nie po tym wszystkim co zobaczyłem na swoje oczy.

Alana przygryza powoli swoją wargę. 

-Wiem - mówi jedynie, chociaż w głębi duszy sama nie jest przekonana do co swoich słów. Część z niej żywi do Willa dawne uczucia. Chce podzielić się z nim sekretem. Chce ponownie zobaczyć na jego twarzy ten szeroki uśmiech, iskrę w jego oczach. Nie może jednak. Nie wolno jej.

-Gdyby Will dowiedział się, że Hannibal naprawdę żyje… - Jack kręci przecząco głową i wypuszcza z siebie powietrze z głośnym świstem. 

Tajemnica musi pozostać tajemnicą.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miałam porzucić to opowiadanie ale zostałam natchniona przez nocne rozmowy na Twitterze i zdecydowałam się jeszcze coś poskrobać ;D 
> 
> Jak zawsze zapraszam  
> https://twitter.com/savehannibal15

Spogląda leniwie przez okno i uśmiecha się delikatnie, widząc malujące się przed sobą krajobrazy. Jego mały dom, jego własna ostoja w tym pustym i okrutnym świecie. Oddalony od całego świata, na kompletnym pustkowiu i uboczu. Ciasny ale własny…

Molly chciała to rozegrać w zupełnie inny sposób. Początkowo krzyczała i groziła mu całkowitym pogrążeniem jego osoby, wyrzucała z siebie gorzkie jednak równocześnie niesamowicie prawdziwe zdania. Słowa wylewały się z jej ust jednak dla niego brzmiały jak monotonne buczenie natrętnej muchy. Chciał ją ostatecznie złapać i położyć kres irytującym dźwiękom. Jak wiele razy wcześniej zanurzył się więc w swoim strumieniu, przeczekując najgorsze. Nalegała na podzielenie się równo majątkiem jednak odmówił już na samym początku. Doskonale wiedział jak to zakończyć. Nie chciał niczego co przypominałoby mu o tym rozdziale w jego życiu, co sprowadzałoby złe wspomnienia. Pragnął rozpoczęcia wszystkiego od nowa, z czystym kontem i umysłem. Nie potrzebował otaczać się zbędnymi przedmiotami, nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć swoistego kultu rzeczy i niesamowitego przywiązania do nich, które przejawiało w tych czasach tak wielu ludzi. Wystarczyło mu, że miał gdzie spać i w co się ubrać, reszta nie miała większego znaczenia. Nigdy nie był zbyt wielkim estetą, który dumałby nad wyborem odpowiedniego żyrandolu, który pasowałby do reszty wystroju pokoju. Skłonności do wyrafinowanych trunków i wytrawnego jedzenia należały do kogoś całkowicie innego… 

To wszystko było już jednak za nim. Podkrążone i wypełnione żalem oczy kobiety, Wally, nie za bardzo rozumiejący tego co dzieje się dookoła…to wszystko należało teraz do odległej przeszłości. Nie byłby w stanie żyć w taki sposób, udawać kogoś, kim nie był.

Myślał, że potrafi się zmienić. Że potrafi udawać i uciec od swojej prawdziwej natury. Początkowo szło mu wręcz idealnie. Oddawał się swojej pasji, zajmował się rodziną i tak naprawdę nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na uciekanie myślami. Gdy jednak ponownie pozwolił sobie na złączenie z Hannibalem i podjął jego niebezpieczną grę, zrozumiał, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie uciec przed samym sobą. Im dalej szedł tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie chce uciekać. Chce żyć według swoich własnych zasad i reguł. 

Cisza wwierca się w jego umysł jednak nie jest to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Psy spoczywają dookoła na dywanie, nie wydają jednak z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Są wyjątkowo milczące. Można wręcz powiedzieć melancholijne, jakby zdawały sobie sprawę z powagi całej sytuacji. Patrzą więc jedynie na swojego pana i czekają na jego ruch. 

-Zaczniemy wszystko od nowa - mówi cicho profiler, patrząc na swoją małą zgraję zwierzaków. Przy nich czuje się dobrze. Bezpiecznie. Znowu jest tak samo jak kiedyś. Jest nawet w stanie uwierzyć, że za chwilę drzwi od jego skromnego domu otworzą się szeroko i stanie w nich Hannibal trzymając w ręce pęk kiełbasek. 

Uśmiecha się powoli do swoich myśli i opiera wygodniej. W jego umyśle wszystko jest idealnie proste. To jest rzeczywistość, nie zaś to co znajduje się dookoła. Strumień czeka na niego jedynie po to by porwać go w swoje macki i już nigdy nie oddać. Po co ma wracać skoro w jego głowie wszystko jest już idealnie zaplanowane ? Pozwala by jego powieki opadły powoli.

Hannibal odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. Jak zawsze ma na sobie swój stały strój - elegancką koszulę, kamizelkę, idealne dobrany do wszystkiego krawat i stylowe spodnie. Tego dnia wszystko to jest utrzymane w dostojnym kolorze granatu. Ściąga swój płaszcz i leniwym ruchem zarzuca go na oparcie jednego z foteli. Kompletnie nie pasuje do wytartej narzuty, która leży obok jednak właśnie te szczegóły i drobiazgi powodują, że Graham uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Pochodzący z dwóch, całkowicie odmiennych światów jednak zarazem tak dobrze dopasowani. 

-Dzień dobry Will - mówi jak wiele razy wcześniej.

Podchodzi powolnym krokiem na środek pokoju i wyjmuje kiełbaski z kieszeni, a następnie macha nimi zachęcająco w stronę psów. Te łapczywie rzucają się w jego kierunku, wyczuwając świeże i pyszne jedzenie. Nie trzeba ich do tego za bardzo namawiać. Szczekają, jeden przez drugiego, wysuwając swoje pyszczki w nadziei, że to one dostaną jak najwięcej. Lecter powolnymi ruchami rozdziela kolejne porcje. Jest w swoim podziale sprawiedliwy, uważnie patrzy by każdy z nich dostał po równo. 

Will patrzy na to jak zahipnotyzowany, w dalszym ciągu znajdując się na swoim miejscu, w fotelu. Radość kiełkuje gdzieś głęboko w jego duszy i powoli rozkwita. Chce zatrzymać tę chwilę, spowodować, by nigdy nie mijała, zapisać jak najlepiej w swoim pałacu. Mięso wiruje dookoła i znika w oka mgnieniu.

-Czym je karmisz ? - pyta, chociaż odpowiedź na to pytanie jest zbyt oczywista. 

Hannibal ponownie się uśmiecha. 

-A jak myślisz ? - odpowiada. 

-Myślę….- empata oblizuje powoli swoje usta - myślę, że to ktoś kto był wyjątkowo niemiły.

Psychiatra nie potwierdza ani nie zaprzecza. To zbyt oczywiste. Zamiast tego kontynuuje swoją czynność. Kiełbasa wydaje się nie mieć końca jednak Will doskonale wie, że wszystko, nawet miłe chwile, a przede wszystkim one mają swój kres. Hannibal otrzepuje swoje ręce i wyciąga je przed siebie w geście poddania. Psy otaczają go w jednej chwili, wtykając pyszczki do jego kieszeni. Schyla się i głaszcze zdecydowanym ruchem jednego z nich.

-Nie możesz nieustannie się obwiniać Will - zauważa, drapiąc zwierzę za uszami. Jego głos brzmi całkowicie neutralnie, zupełnie jak zawsze, Graham jednak w jednej chwili pod jego wpływem, kurczy się na swoim miejscu.

Wciąga mocno powietrze do płuc. Ponownie czuje jak w jednej chwili wszystko zaczyna falować, a on sam znajduje się w środku burzy morskiej. Spokojny pokój, jego własna, mała oaza wydaje się odpływać gdzieś daleko, niesiona kolejnymi falami i silnymi podmuchami wiatru. Chce oddychać jednak nie jest w stanie, każdy oddech to walka z żywiołem, walka z samym sobą. Wpadające jeszcze przed chwilą przez okno słońce, zachodzi gdzieś niespodziewanie, a pokój pogrąża się w mroku. Jedynie jedna, nikła lampa rozświetla ciemności rzucając swoje światło na ich postacie. 

Lecter podchodzi do niego powoli i kuca przy jego fotelu. Rdzawe oczy prześlizgują się badawczo po jego twarzy. Will chce jak wiele razy wcześniej spuścić swoje spojrzenie, uciec nim gdzieś na bok jednak nie jest w stanie. Oczy starszego mężczyzny przyciągają go do siebie, na swój sposób hipnotyzują. 

-Ja… - próbuje powiedzieć jednak w jego umyśle zalega jedynie ziejąca pustka. Emocje, które stara się wyrazić biorą sobie jego ciało we władanie, jest ich zbyt wiele by je pokazać i ulepić z nich kolejne zdania. Czuje jak podmuch lodowatego powietrza otacza jego ciało, a on sam zaczyna powoli drżeć. Chce mu powiedzieć…chce powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy, przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie, wręcz domagać się go…

-Shh… - Lecter w uspokajającym geście kładzie palec na jego ustach. 

Will milknie jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Dotyk, nawet tak subtelny w jednej chwili rozpala jego ciało. Wstydzi się swojej własnej reakcji, kompletnego braku opanowania jednak w tej chwili emocje biorą górę nad racjonalizmem. Pozwala by jego policzki pokryły się dorodną czerwienią. 

-Nie chciałem… - próbuje jeszcze raz, nerwowo kręcąc swoją głową w przeczących gestach.

-Wiem - psychiatra uśmiecha się pocieszająco - wiem.

Will mruga gwałtownie gdy coś lodowatego dotyka jego stopy. Jeden z psów, najbardziej odważny z całej gromady patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Graham wzdycha ciężko, pocierając mocno swoją twarz. Otrzeźwienie następuje dopiero po chwili. Wchodzenie w strumień jest proste, o wiele trudniejsze jest jednak wyplątanie się z niego. Oddzielenie wizji od rzeczywistości. Zrozumienie tych dwóch odmiennych stanów i pogodzenie ich ze sobą. Nie uciekanie w głąb, a pozostanie w rzeczywistości, zaakceptowanie jej.

-Co jest piesku ? - pyta, kierując rękę w jego stronę i drapiąc go zamaszyście. Zwierzak momentalnie poddaje się pieszczocie i podsuwa się bliżej, prosząc o więcej.

Nie mija nawet chwila gdy cała rozszczekana ekipa melduje się przy nim, również domagając się odpowiedniej dawki uwagi. Graham uśmiecha się powoli. Początkowo jedynie z przymusu, po chwili zabawy jego uśmiech jest jednak szczery. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni czuje nikłe poczucie radości. 

*  
Wiatr powiewa jego beżowym płaszczem i strąca co chwilę strojną czapkę z jego głowy. Ostatecznie decyduje się ją zdjąć, wiedząc, że nie uda mu się wygrać z żywiołem. Grymas irytacji i źle ukrytej złości przecina jego twarz nadając jej pochmurny wyraz. Jack nie ma jednak powodów do zadowolenia i nic nie wskazuje na to, by sytuacja miała ulec poprawnie w najbliższej przyszłości. 

Spogląda tępo przed siebie, na wzburzone morze i szalejące dookoła fale. Przeczucie, które nie myli go prawie nigdy, podpowiada mu, że nie uda im się znaleźć niczego. A już na pewno nie jego. Racjonalizm walczy w nim z pewną dozą nadziei, przypuszcza jednak, że logika jak zawsze wygra i dostanie swoje miejsce na podium. Nadzieja jest dobra jednak jedynie wtedy gdy ma się jakieś podstawy do jej odczuwania. On nie posiada żadnych.

-Lekarze mówią, że Will jest w krytycznym stanie - słowa wyrzucone przez Zellera dochodzą do niego z oddali. Nawet nie zauważa nadejścia mężczyzny, za bardzo skupiony na swojej własnej, wewnętrznej walce.

-Trudno się nie dziwić - stwierdza, patrząc na ziejącą przepaść przed sobą. Samo to, że profiler jeszcze żyje można zaliczyć do swojego rodzaju cudu. Pojawili się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, by wyłowić jego walczące o przeżycie ciało i przystąpić do udzielania pierwszej pomocy. Gdyby zwlekali i przybyli na miejsce kilka minut później… Wolał odrzucić od siebie te myśli i nie skupiać na nich za bardzo. Gdyby tylko pozwolił sobie na nie, poczucie winy spowodowałoby, że zapewne sam stoczyłby się głęboko w odmęty morskie. 

-Will przeszedł w swoim życiu wiele, jego organizm jest silny, na pewno da radę - słowa pocieszenia wydobywają się z ust Briana.

Jack kiwa powoli głową. Zdaje sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że sam dołożył do tego rękę. Wszyscy dookoła byli winni jednak on najbardziej. Pozwolili, by Graham ponownie wkroczył na scenę i rozpoczął lawirowanie na cienkiej linie. Crawford wręcz sam wepchał go w paszczę potwora, zupełnie nie ucząc się na błędach z przeszłości. Wiedział jak to się skończy, ten scenariusz był mu już doskonale znany. Odważył się jednak zaryzykować i pozwolić sobie na rozpoczęcie niebezpiecznej rozgrywki. Rozwiązanie sprawy ponownie stało się ważniejsze niż psychika empaty. To miał być przecież ostatni raz. Po nim miał nastąpić jedynie błogi spokój i koniec. 

-Dalej ani śladu drugiego ciała ? - pyta po chwili przeciągającej się ciszy. W oddali słychać jedynie krzyki innych agentów jednak są one częściowo tłumione przez głuche wycie wiatru. 

Doskonale zna odpowiedź musi jednak zapytać. Musi to usłyszeć. 

-Niestety - pada krótka jednak jakże rzeczowa odpowiedź.

Crawford zaciska mocno swoje pięści w poczuciu bezsilności i gniewu.

-Szukajcie dalej. Musimy go znaleźć - wyrzuca z siebie szybko, odwracając się gwałtownie do Zellera - nie odjedziemy dopóki nie znajdziemy Lectera. Chcę widzieć jego ciało i wiedzieć, że nie jest w stanie wykonać już ani jednego ruchu, a cały koszmar z nim związany jest już dawno za nami - wydaje kolejne polecenie.

Brian patrzy na niego przez chwilę nie mówiąc niczego jednak ostatecznie kiwa głową. On również przypuszcza, że nie uda im się znaleźć niczego jednak woli nie dzielić się swoimi myślami na głos. Tak długo jak pozostają one jedynie w jego własnym umyśle, tak długo można jeszcze udawać, że nie są one prawdą, a jedynie pewną jej wersją i możliwością. 

-Oczywiście - wyrzuca jedynie i odchodzi pośpiesznym krokiem w stronę kłębiącego się w oddali tłumu.

Jack ponownie pozostaje sam. Próbuje odciąć się od odgłosów za sobą, pokrzykiwań innych agentów, którzy zajmują się badaniem ciała Czerwonego Smoka jednak nie jest w stanie. Oczekiwane ukojenie nie nadchodzi. Nigdy nie był tym, który błądzi z głową w chmurach i oddaje się swoim marzeniom sennym. Zawsze stąpał twardo po ziemi, nie odczuwając potrzeby uciekania w nierzeczywiste i wykreowane światy. Racjonalizm był tym czym zawsze się chełpił, wytykając innym błędy i wskazując na niedociągnięcia. Nawet po śmierci Belli nie był w stanie zamknąć się w swoich własnych myślach, uciec od wszystkiego i zostawić na chwilę pędzący dziko przed siebie świat. Tym razem jednak zazdrości Willowi jego umiejętności lawirowania pomiędzy odmiennymi stanami i łatwości w naginaniu rzeczywistości. Chociaż bardzo by tego pragnął, nie jest w stanie. Gdy przymyka swoje powieki widzi jedynie otaczający go mrok, zacieśniający dookoła niego coraz mocniej swoje macki. 

Chciałby chociaż na chwilę poczuć spokój jednak jedyne co znajduje w swoim sercu to czysty lęk. Doskonale wie co oznacza brak ciała i to powoduje w nim jeszcze większą irytację. 

-Gdzie się ukryłeś…? - rzuca przed siebie, a wiatr niesie jego słowa w dal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oj nie było mnie tu trochę, niestety nie miałam czasu na pisanie i nie wiem czy będę kontynuować to opowiadanie (wiem, powtarzam się;)). Enjoy to jedyne co jestem w stanie teraz powiedzieć. Wszelkie zależenia i skargi w komentarzach.

*  
Przeszywający dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi roznosi się po mieszkaniu, obwieszczając pojawienie się wyczekiwanego gościa. Piętrzące się w umyśle, nieokiełznane myśli, urywają się gwałtownie jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Chaos zamienia się w spokój. Nadchodzi czas decyzji i zmierzenia się ze samym sobą.

Graham odkłada powoli, parującą herbatę na stolik. Tak naprawdę nie tknął jej jeszcze ani razu, traktując ją bardziej jak swojego rodzaju rekwizyt do zajęcia czymś swoich dłoni. Coś zasysa go do środka fotela, gdy próbuje wstać i wciąga z powrotem na wygrzane miejsce. Być może to resztki racjonalizmu jaki jeszcze posiada lub jego słynna intuicja empaty. Na to wszystko jest już jednak stanowczo za późno. Psy jak za każdym razem, podrywają się razem z nim ale ucisza je jednym i stanowczym gestem.

Tak naprawdę jedyne na czym bazuje to pewne założenia i schematy, a te mogą ulec zmianie w każdej chwili. Niepewność czai się w każdej kolejnej sekundzie, gdy zmierza w stronę wibrującego dźwięku. Wielka niewiadoma jest tym co popycha go w stronę przedpokoju.

Szybkim ruchem otwiera drzwi, nie poświęcając nawet chwili na sprawdzanie w judaszu tego, kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Możliwości są tak bardzo ograniczone, że spadają praktycznie do zera. 

-Pan do naprawy? - pyta nonszalancko, gestem wskazując jednocześnie, by gość wszedł do środka. Pozwala sobie przy tym na lekki uśmiech. To za bardzo przypomina mu jego ukochane wędkowanie. Zarzucanie przynęty i cierpliwie czekanie na ruch zwierzęcia. Lub jak w tym przypadku - człowieka.

Czy można go określić jako przystojnego? Empata zawiesza na nim swoje baczne spojrzenie, szukając cechy, która zaważyłaby na pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Prześlizguje się po jego ciele jak wąż jednak nie jest w stanie znaleźć w tej chwili niczego, co wzbudziłoby w nim zainteresowanie. Zauważa przylizane idealnie do czaszki włosy i szybko wychwytuje pierwsze oznaki łysienia, na dodatek niezbyt umiejętnie ukryte. Jego oko bada uważnie każdą płaszczyznę na ciele przybysza, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Być może słowo „specyficzny” jest tu bardziej adekwatne. To jednak nie ma tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia w sytuacji w jakiej się znajdują i Will szybko odrzuca od siebie te myśli. Wszystkie te drobiazgi przestają się nagle liczyć. Nawet w największym obrazie brzydoty można znaleźć swojego rodzaju piękno.

-Dokładnie - potwierdza szybko - Tomas Reeds - obwieszcza, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. Spogląda na nią pośpiesznie jednak nie odwzajemnia gestu. Nawet teraz uważa nachlany i wymuszony kontakt fizyczny za niezwykle…niegrzeczny.

Hydraulik chrząka szybko, chcąc zapewne tym samym ukryć swoje zmieszanie. Jego dłoń ponownie wędruje do kieszeni, a wzrok powoli przesmykuje się po wąskim pomieszczeniu. Graham nie może nie zauważyć osądzającego spojrzenia, które spoczywa na jego ciasnym łóżku, starych fotelach, których okrycia zdecydowanie powinien już dawno wymienić, by następnie prześlizgnąć się na jego gromadę psów. Zna doskonale myśli kotłujące się teraz w jego głowie, widzi je wszystkie wypisane idealnie na jego twarzy. Empatia po raz kolejny podaje mu rękę i pomaga w przeczesaniu umysłu. Świr, wariat, odludek… Kolejne etykietki do których zostaje włożony, wirują dookoła.

-Myślałem, że już do pana nie trafię. Nawigacja kompletnie się zgubiła tak samo jak ja, straciłem prawie pół godziny na wyjeżdżaniu z autostrady - śmieje się Reeds, przerywając ciszę, która najwyraźniej mu nie służy i poprawiając znoszone ubranie.

-Wielu ludzi ma problemy z dotarciem do celu - odpowiada dwuznacznie Will, zamykając za nim drzwi. Przekręca z uwagą każdy zamek, dbając o to, by jedyna droga odwrotu została wykluczona oraz by on sam nie zmienił swojego zdania.

-No właśnie, powinni zamontować jakieś znaki czy coś - drapie się nerwowo po głowie, nie wychwytując głębszego sensu słów Grahama. 

Empata czuje lekki zawód jednak wie doskonale, że nie znaleźli się tutaj z powodu rozmów egzystencjalnych. Te pozostawia sobie na inną okazję i na innego rozmówcę. Wystarczy, że odchyli powoli swoją głowę i zmruży powieki, by znaleźć się w świecie, gdzie każde słowo ma znaczenie i jest swojego rodzaju układanką. Teraz jednak zdecydowanie nie jest na to pora. Musi skupić się na tym co dzieje się przed jego oczyma, a nie w jego głowie. 

-Te psy to wszystkie pana? - kolejne pytanie spada na niego w jednej chwili, przywołując go ostatecznie do rzeczywistości.

Graham przekrzywia powoli głowę, rozważając wszystkie możliwe odpowiedzi.

-Moje - stwierdza ostatecznie, nie mając zamiaru roztkliwiać się dłużej nad tym tematem. 

-Niezły z pana psiarz - śmieje się ponownie hydraulik, a jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie, po raz kolejny podkreślając jego nadzwyczajną szczupłość - moja była miała obsesję ale na punkcie kotów. Wszędzie w domu była ta ich sierść, szło zwariować - dodaje, pociągając mocno nosem i ocierając go o rękaw koszuli.

Will stara się powstrzymać grymas jaki maluje się na jego twarzy jednak obrzydzenie jest silniejsze od wszelkich masek.

-Wydaje mi się, że mój zlew całkowicie się zatkał - wyrzuca z siebie szybko, nie mając zamiaru ciągnąć grzecznych rozmówek ani chwili dłużej. Nigdy nie był fanem rozmawiania bez większego sensu, jedynie po to by otwierać swoje usta i wyrzucać z nich, nie mającego żadnego znaczenia wyrazy. Pogoda, okoliczne ploteczki czy też samopoczucie innych nie znajdywały się w kręgu jego zainteresowań.

-Zaraz się tym zajmę - odpowiada mężczyzna, a swojego rodzaju ulga maluje się w jego głosie. Najwyraźniej czcze gadanie również nie leży w jego naturze. 

Przechodzi pośpiesznym krokiem przez pokój, a następnie wchodzi do wnęki w której znajduje się część kuchenna. W jego ręce dynda metalowa walizka, zapewne w całości wypełniona odpowiednimi narzędziami. Graham podąża za nim w milczeniu jak swojego rodzaju cień, obserwując uważnie każdy jego krok. Ryba schwyciła wystawiony w jej kierunku haczyk z przynętą, pytaniem było teraz jak wiele czasu zajmie mu jej wyłowienie.

Nie śpieszy się, ponieważ wie, że ma wiele czasu. Żadne reguły nie imają się go w tej chwili i nie wpływają na niego w jakikolwiek sposób. Jest całkowicie wolny i po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę pojmuje znaczenie tego słowa. Wachlarz nowych możliwości rozpościera się przed nim w jednej chwili, oferując niezwykle kuszące scenariusze. Czy pozwoli sobie na odczucie wolności czy odwlecze to na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość?

Zatrzymuje się w kącie kuchni, skąd ma idealny widok na rozgrywającą się na jego oczach scenę. Tomas klęka przy zlewie i rozpoczyna ciąg czynności, które zapewne mają ostatecznie spowodować naprawienie usterki. Swojego rodzaju namaszczenie rozciąga się na jego chudej twarzy i przenika zielone spojrzenie. Problemem jest jednak to, że żadnej usterki nie ma. Jest ona jedynie wytworem wyobraźni Willa i swojego rodzaju pretekstem. 

Graham w milczeniu i z coraz większym zainteresowaniem obserwuje jego twarz i zmiany na niej zachodzące. Zaskoczenie przechodzi tu szybko w szok, pewną dozę irytacji, a nawet ostatecznie w nieudolnie skrywany gniew. Cała gama odmiennych uczuć wylewa się z niego w przeciągu zaledwie kilka minut. Reeds już doskonale wie, pytanie jednak brzmi jak wszystko potoczy się dalej. Czy odważy się…

-Wszystko jest w porządku - zauważa hydraulik, odkładając narzędzia na podłogę i patrząc na niego wyczekująco. 

Will doskonale wie, że to jest właśnie ta chwila. Czas zamiera niespodziewanie, a wskazówki zegara przestają szaleńczo pędzić do przodu, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Czas na podjęcie odpowiedniej i satysfakcjonującej go decyzji. Doskonale wie przed jakim wyborem stoi, w końcu wszystkie jego kroki i czyny prowadziły właśnie do tego momentu. Począwszy od wybrania numeru z ogłoszenia po otworzenie szeroko drzwi od swojego domu. Czy pozwoli mu płynąć według wcześniej ułożonego scenariusza czy stchórzy i ponownie schowa się do swojego bezpiecznego kokonu? Wędka w jego dłoniach podskakuje coraz mocniej i gwałtowniej, domagając się podjęcia akcji. 

-Oh czyżby? - niewinnie rzucone pytanie, zawisa w powietrzu, a Graham powoli przesuwa się w jego kierunku. Zielone oczy są zasnute swojego rodzaju nierozumieniem, nie może go jednak za to winić, ba jest wręcz w stanie utożsamić się z jego emocjami i w pełni je zrozumieć. Tym razem jednak stawia mocną granicę i pomimo tego, że dostrzega uczucia mężczyzny i jest w stanie je nazwać, nie przenosi ich na siebie. Pozwala, by te spłynęły po nim, nie pozostawiając żadnego urazu ani nie odciskając na nim swojego piętna. Odcina się w jednej chwili, szybko i skutecznie. Obojętność zdecydowanie smakuje o wiele lepiej niż wieczny lęk.

Zanim mężczyzna jest w stanie coś powiedzieć czy zareagować, Graham zwija dłoń w pięść i zadaje pierwszy cios. Odpowiednio mocno wymierzony, by powalić go na ziemię jednak jednocześnie zbyt słaby, by pozbawić go przytomności. Szok jest ostatnim co widzi na twarzy hydraulika zanim ten opada bezwładnie na posadzkę. Jego ciało dudni głucho, gdy uderza w podłogę, co powoduje, że psy zaczynają przeciągle szczekać. Uspokajają się jednak w jednej chwili, gdy Will posyła im znaczące spojrzenie. Wszystko jest w porządku zdaje się mówić, co po chwili potwierdza lekki uśmiech malujący się na jego twarzy.

Pierwszy krok został wykonany. Scenariusz toczy się jednak dalej.

Uderzenie przynosi mu niezwykłe wręcz ukojenie. Podejrzewał, że przywoła to wszystkie dawne emocje, zakopane skrzętnie w jego umyśle jednak nawet on sam jest ogłuszony i przytłoczony zalewem własnych uczuć. Samozadowolenie miesza się w nim ze swojego rodzaju dumą i niedowierzaniem, że odważył się na wykonanie tego kroku. Pewna część podpowiada mu, że to wszystko jedynie fikcja i marzenia senne. Rzeczywistość jednak jest zbyt namacalna by ją podważać. Cios wyzwala w nim coś nowego i otwiera kolejne drzwi, które stoją na jego drodze. 

Spogląda z ciekawością na mężczyznę przed sobą. Nie potrzebuje swojego zmysłu empaty, by widzieć przerażenie malujące się na jego twarzy, wyczuwa je doskonale wszystkimi swoimi zmysłami. Wszystko w nim wręcz krzyczy i błaga o pomoc, o jakiekolwiek pocieszenie i zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. To jednak nie nadejdzie.

Zapewne dawniej szybko porzuciłby swój pomysł i pozwolił sobie na jego zrealizowanie jedynie w marzeniach. Wszedłby w strumień i tam dokonał swojego małego aktu przemocy, starając się by ten zawierał w sobie jak najwięcej realizmu. Krew przelewałaby się po jego dłoniach, a on sam zapewne odczułby swojego rodzaju ulgę i wyzwolenie, wszystko to byłoby jednak bardziej lub mniej dokładnym wytworem jego umysłu. Teraz jednak doskonale wie, że posiada odpowiednią siłę i nic nie jest dla niego wyzwaniem zbyt wielkim by nie był sobie w stanie z nim poradzić. Kruchość zostaje w jednej chwili zastąpiona przez stabilność i poczucie równowagi. Dwie rzeczy, których brakowało mu przez całe swoje życie są teraz zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Powolnym ruchem wyciąga z kieszeni nóż i nie czekając na nic więcej, przeciąga nim po twarzy mężczyzny. Gest jest niezwykle delikatny, przypominający nieco niewinne pieszczoty niedoświadczonych kochanków. Reeds kuli się odruchowo pod wpływem lodowatego dotyku, przypuszczając to co za chwilę się wydarzy. Nawet jeżeli on sam nie przyjął tego jeszcze do swojej świadomości, odrzucając najgorszy scenariusz, jego umysł doskonale już wie. Adrenalina buzuje w ciele empaty i kieruje jego kolejnymi ruchami.

-Proszę - szepce Reeds, ponieważ tli się w nim jeszcze ta ostateczna nadzieja, że jest w stanie zmienić swój los. Przyszłość została już jednak ustalona i dokładnie zapisana. Nie ma w niej miejsca na litość. Czy dobry wędkarz wypuszcza swoją zdobycz, gdy uda mu się ją pojmać i wyłowić? Zdecydowanie nie.

-Proście, a będzie wam dane; szukajcie, a znajdziecie; kołaczcie, a otworzą wam - cytuje, a następnie płynnym ruchem zatapia ostrze w ciele mężczyzny, podcinając jego gardło szybkim i sprawnym ruchem. Wątpliwości, o ile jeszcze jakiekolwiek tlą się w jego głowie, odchodzą nagle i niespodziewanie, zupełnie jakby ktoś wyłączył je w jednej chwili jak światło w pokoju. Zamiast nich jest w stanie poczuć jedynie morską bryzę otulającą jego ciało. Śpiew mew ponownie rozlega się w jego głowie. 

Przymyka powoli swoje powieki, czując subtelny dotyk na swoich plecach. Zapach eleganckich perfum otula jego zmysły i powoduje wydobycie się cichego jęku z jego ust. Odchyla się do tyłu, pozwalając, by silne ramiona roztoczyły się dookoła niego i porwały w swoje objęcia. Cały świat ponownie przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a on sam odpływa w przeciągu zaledwie jednej chwili. 

-Hydraulik ? - nuta rozbawienia pojawia się w głosie Lectera, gdy gładzi jego plecy w uspokajającym geście. 

-Mhm - mruczy Will, całkowicie oddając się pieszczocie - wybacz, nie byłem w stanie znaleźć nikogo kto zaspokoiłby Twój jakże wyrafinowany i wysublimowany gust - odpowiada, starając się zachować powagę ale po chwili nie wytrzymuje i zanosi się śmiechem. Lecter dołącza do niego i przez pewien czas oddają się tej przyjemnej czynności. To brzmi tak dobrze, że ponownie chce zatrzymać czas i skupić się tylko na tej jednej chwili. Nawet jeżeli dzieje się ona jedynie i wyłącznie w jego własnej głowie.

-Jak mniemam - psychiatra przerywa niespodziewanie ciszę, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła - specjalnie wybrałeś taki, a nie inny sposób odebrania mu życia. Idealna riposta wymierzona w moim kierunku… 

Will drży mimowolnie, słysząc jego słowa. Sam akt morderstwa nie wywołuje w nim strachu jednak spostrzeżenie Lectera powoduje, że w jednej chwili wszystko dookoła zaczyna wirować w kpiącym tańcu.

-Musiałem rozliczyć się z przeszłością - wyjaśnia, chociaż wie, że tak naprawdę jakiekolwiek słowa są tutaj całkowicie zbędne. Nawiązanie do Abigail jest zbyt oczywiste, by umknęło oczom kogoś tak bystrego i spostrzegawczego jak Lecter. 

-Czy czujesz się dzięki temu lepiej ? - spada na niego kolejne pytanie. Nie jest w stanie dostrzec twarzy Hannibala jednak wyczuwa zainteresowanie w jego głosie i znaną już ciekawość.

Jedna z dłoni starszego mężczyzny zatacza powolne kręgi na jego plecach, powodując, że nieco się rozluźnia. Czy prosty akt przemocy spowodował, że coś się zmieniło ? Chce natychmiast otworzyć usta i zaprzeczyć jednak doskonale wie, że byłoby to kłamstwem. 

-Tak - odpowiada krótko, ponieważ nie jest w stanie przelać wszystkich emocji, targających jego ciałem i wypowiedzieć ich na głos. Nie musi jednak.

Uścisk dookoła niego zwiększa się, a umięśnione ramiona zacieśniają jeszcze mocniej. Koliste ruchy dłoni Lectera powodują, że stabilność ponownie do niego powraca. Graham oddycha spokojnie, starając się zapanować nad przyśpieszonym biciem swojego serca. 

-Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić ? - oddech Hannibala powoli drażni jego kark i powoduje, że nie jest w stanie skupić się na niczym.

Will przekrzywia na bok głowę, pozwalając sobie na kilka sekund zastanowienia. Sprzeczne myśli w jego głowie krzyczą głośno, a każda z nich domaga się odpowiedniej dozy uwagi. 

-Planowałem przygotować jakąś wyszukaną francuską potrawę jednak zorientowałem się, że jedyne co potrafię to odgrzać gotowy posiłek w mikrofalówce - mruczy.

-Koniecznie musimy to zmienić - szepce Lecter, a jego zapach jest jeszcze bardziej intensywny niż wcześniej.

-Koniecznie - zgadza się z nim szybko.

Empata otwiera powoli swoje powieki. Puste spojrzenie mężczyzny w jednej chwili ściąga go na ziemię i przywołuje do świata rzeczywistego. Strumień szumi gdzieś za jego plecami jednak oddala się coraz bardziej. Zielone oczy wypełnione są całkowitą pustką, nieruchome i statyczne wskazują na zakończony rozdział w jego życiu oraz początek całkowicie nowego.

Wyciąga nóż z jego ciała i patrzy na niego uważnie. Przeciera krew i spogląda na swoje oblicze odbijające się w ostrzu. Widzi swoją spoconą twarz oraz niebieskie, lśniące oczy pochłonięte w tysiącu niewypowiedzianych emocji. Wypuszcza powoli powietrze z płuc i uśmiecha się szeroko. 

Pierwsze morderstwo sprowadziło na niego szaleństwo i obłęd w najczystszej postaci. Rozdarty pomiędzy swoimi emocjami i uczuciami, a zdrowym rozsądkiem rozpadł się na tysiące kawałeczków. Hobbs był jednak równocześnie początkiem wszystkiego, swoistą drogą do całkowitej przemiany. To dzięki niemu dowiedział się jak dobrze może smakować odbieranie życia drugiej osobie, jak wiele pola do popisu pozostawia oraz władzy. Chowanie emocji za kolejnymi murami wydawało się wtedy jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem, te jednak kuły go za każdym razem, przypominając jak może być i jak ponownie może się poczuć. Żadne bariery nie były wystarczająco silne, by pohamować tamte uczucia. 

Powietrze na zewnątrz uderza w niego w jednej chwili. Zaciąga się nim, nie kryjąc zadowolenia. Psy wybiegają z domu jeden za drugim, donośnie szczekając i rozbiegając się na wszystkie możliwe kierunki. Nie próbuje ich zatrzymywać, doskonale wie, że i tak prędzej czy później wrócą. Tak samo jak on, są przywiązane do tego miejsca. Wiedzą, że właśnie tu jest ich dom i nic innego nie jest im go w stanie zastąpić.

Powolnym ruchem spogląda na swoje dłonie i uśmiecha się szeroko. Nie jest w stanie powstrzymać radości, która w jednej chwili otula jego zziębnięte ciało. Pomimo lodowatego wiatru, czuje jak dopiero teraz zaczyna budzić się do życia. Krew spływa powoli po jego dłoniach i brudzi ubranie. Stara kamizelka, której używał podczas wędkowania i tak nie nadaje się już do niczego. Powinien wyrzucić ją już dawno, teraz ma przynajmniej dobry pretekst by nareszcie to zrobić. Wyciera ręce w ciemny materiał i patrzy na pozostawione na nim smugi. Zapewne nie powinien zostawiać po sobie żadnych śladów jednak w tej chwili tak banalne myśli nie zaprzątają zupełnie jego głowy.  
 Czuje ssące uczucie w swoim żołądku i wie, że nadeszła pora na jedzenie. 

*  
W gabinecie panuje idealny, niczym niezmącony mrok. Wszystkie rolety są szczelnie zasunięte, by przez przypadek nie przepuścić przez siebie nawet pojedynczej wiązki światła. Cisza przerywana jest jedynie wyrywkami słów z toczących się gdzieś w oddali rozmów. Są jednak jak dźwięki ze źle nastrojonego radia, nie mają żadnego sensu ani znaczenia.

Jack wzdycha przeciągle i marszczy swoje czoło. Odruchowo sięga po swój kubek z kawą jednak styka się tam jedynie z ziejąca pustka. Nie jest w stanie zliczyć tego jak wiele napoju zniknęło w jego ustach w przeciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, pomimo tego czuje jak z minuty na minutę ogarnia go coraz większa senność. Zupełnie jakby cały świat przyśpieszył w jednej chwili, odsuwając go i pozostawiając jednocześnie z boku. Niepotrzebnego i całkowicie zapomnianego. Odpoczynek jest zdecydowanie czymś czego potrzebuje jednak nie może sobie na to w tej chwili pozwolić. Musi odegrać swoją rolę w przedstawieniu i zachować przy tym swoją kamienną i profesjonalną twarz. Potrzebuje jedynie znaleźć w sobie jeszcze nieco siły, by podołać swojemu zadaniu. Wykrzesać z siebie iskrę i wprowadzić w życie swój plan. A później? Na razie przyszłość jawi się dla niego jak niezapisana kartka, idealnie biała i niewiadoma. 

Szybkim ruchem wstaje ze swojego miejsca i kieruje się w stronę wiszącego na ścianie lustra. Staje przed nim i po chwili wahania przesuwa włącznik od światła. Jego ręka drży minimalnie jednak wie, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć. Mruży gwałtownie swoje oczy, gdy blask roznosi się po pomieszczeniu i oświetla go w jednej chwili. Chce cofnąć wzrok jednak nie jest w stanie, coś przyciąga go do swojego odbicia i zmusza do patrzenia.

Czarny komplet powoduje, że w jednej sekundzie przenosi się do dnia, gdy odeszła Bella. Trzęsącymi się rękoma obejmuje jej ciało mając nadzieję, że uda mu się wykrzesać z niego jeszcze jakiś pierwiastek życia. Ono pozostaje jednak idealnie chłodne i statyczne. Nie można już niczego zrobić jednak pomimo to, w pewnej ślepej i głuchej nadziei potrząsa nim miarowo, szepcąc cicho jej imię. Nie chce, by jego myśli uciekły w tym kierunku jednak nie jest w stanie ich zatrzymać. Skojarzenia nasuwają się do jego umysłu zbyt boleśnie i zbyt szybko by był w stanie je opanować. Poprawia nerwowym gestem krawat, chociaż doskonale wie, że jest ułożony idealnie. 

Wydawało mu się, że w pewnym sensie zbudował w sobie odpowiednie rusztowanie, które utrzymuje wszystkie jego pozory i pozwala mu normalnie funkcjonować. Dopiero teraz dostrzega jego prawdziwą kruchość i to, że w każdej chwili może się rozpaść. Czy podoła? Czy da radę podtrzymać je jeszcze przez chwilę?

Poczucie winy przytłacza go boleśnie. Emocje nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną. Zawsze wolał się skupiać na kolejnych zadaniach i chłodnych kalkulacjach. Uczucia pozostawiał innym, on sam opierał się na racjonalizmie, który nigdy go jeszcze nie zdradził. Chociaż bardzo chce, nie jest w stanie sobie wybaczyć i jak wiele razy wcześniej przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Doskonale wie, że nie może okazać słabości jednak ta ciśnie go boleśnie z każdej możliwej strony. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego dziwnego i przejmującego uczucia, nie jest również pewien jak powinien sobie z nim poradzić.

Drzwi uchylają się bez pukania, a Alana szybko wkracza do środka. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia podchodzi do niego i zatrzymuje się w bezpiecznej odległości, mierząc go swoim spojrzeniem. Atmosfera w pokoju w jednej chwili diametralnie się zmienia i Crawford doskonale wie jaki jest cel tej wizyty. Poprawia się ponownie przed lustrem, chcąc dodać sobie nieco więcej odwagi i animuszu, gdy jednak spogląda w swoje oczy, widzi w nich jedynie pustkę i zagubienie. 

-Naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić Jack? - pyta cicho, przesuwając powoli wzrokiem po jego ubraniu. Cała odpowiedź jest zawarta w jednym, krótkim wyrazie. 

-Nie mam innego wyjścia - odpowiada szybko agent, chociaż jego język wykręca się, chcąc podpowiedzieć mu inne słowa. Racjonalizm bije się w nim z uczuciami i jak zawsze ostatecznie wygrywa w tym nierównym starciu. Pytanie jednak na jak długo. Nieznane wcześniej emocje dobijają się do jego umysłu, prosząc o chwilę uwagi.

-Zawsze jest jakaś inna opcja. Nieprzyjemna, dająca nam mniej korzyści lub wręcz nam je odbierająca jednak zawsze jakaś istnieje - zauważa Bloom. 

Jack rzuca ponownie szybkie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie. Wygląda gorzej niż fatalnie. Czuje jak garnitur gniecie go z każdej strony i uwiera, powodując, że jak najszybciej chce go z siebie zerwać i zrzucić. 

-Sugerujesz więc, że mam powiedzieć Willowi prawdę? Że nie udało nam się znaleźć ciała Lectera i tak naprawdę nie mamy pojęcia gdzie się teraz znajduje? Że w każdej chwili może zjawić się u niego w domu? Tego właśnie ode mnie oczekujesz Alano? - kręci przecząco głową, ponieważ wie, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. 

Powiedzenie kłamstwa jest okrutną drogą. Będzie go ono gryzło i piekło przez kolejne lata jednak nie jest w stanie zrobić niczego innego. Opcja którą podsuwa i sugeruje mu Alana znajduje się daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Być może dawniej, gdy jeszcze nie znał do końca Willa i zażyłości łączącej go z Lecterem, byłby w stanie przekazać mu prawdę. Klapki na jego oczach już jednak dawno zniknęły. To co się teraz liczyło to osiągnięcie celu, a w tym wypadku było to zniwelowanie kolejnych kłopotów.

-Will się załamie, wiesz doskonale do czego jest zdolny gdy… 

-Właśnie - przerywa jej gwałtownie - wiem. Gdy podaruje mu tą nadzieję, Will nie zaprzestanie w szukaniu go i nie spocznie gdy ponownie się z nim nie złączy. Jako jego przyjaciel nie jestem w stanie pozwolić, by to się wydarzyło, by to szaleństwo trwało dalej - zgubiona gdzieś pewność siebie przebija się przez jego zmęczenie i nadaje jego głosu zdecydowane nuty. 

To jednak jak wybieranie między większym, a mniejszym złem. Obie opcje są z góry skazane na porażkę i obie prowadzą do kłopotów. Woli jednak ujrzeć zranionego i zagubionego Willa niż dostrzec na jego dłoniach krew i ponownie zamknąć go w specjalnym ośrodku, tym razem z wszystkimi obciążającymi go dowodami. Żal i smutek spowodowane stratą ostatecznie będą miały swój koniec, a przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczy.

-Will… - podejmuje po chwili - Will sobie poradzi. Przez swoją empatię zapewne będzie to odczuwał boleśniej niż każdy z nas jednak z czasem zapomni i zrozumie, że jedynie powrócenie do życia i jego kontynuowanie jest właściwą ścieżką.

Grymas przecina twarz Bloom.

-Czyżby? - pyta powoli i z zastanowieniem - Czy Tobie przyszło to tak łatwo? Czy patrzenie na puste posłanie obok siebie stało się prostsze wraz z upływającym czasem? Wymazanie z głowy wszystkich wspomnień jakie miałeś z Bellą i wtłoczenie sztucznego uśmiechu na swoją twarz?

Jack ponownie sięga po swój kubek jednak zatrzymuje się w połowie swojego gestu, przypominając sobie, że ten jest całkowicie pusty. Zmęczenie napływa na niego ponownie, nowymi falami. 

-Możesz zmylić wszystkich dookoła swoim podejściem i maską bohatera jednak ja znam prawdę Jack - kontynuuje, gdy Crawford wymownie milczy - utrata kogoś, a już szczególnie tak bliskiego przewraca do góry nogami całe nasze życie i wymusza ułożenie go sobie całkowicie od nowa. To zmiana na którą tak naprawdę nie mamy żadnego wpływu, dzieje się bez nas i bez naszej woli, my jesteśmy jedynie w stanie odczuwać przytłaczającą nas bezradność. Świat pędzi do przodu my jednak chcemy się go kurczowo schwycić i zatrzymać i chociaż na jedną chwilę przystanąć w tym szaleńczym pędzie.

Mężczyzna wzdycha cicho, ponieważ doskonale wie jak wiele prawdy kryje się w jej słowach. Próbuje zaprzeczyć jednak nie jest w stanie zmusić się do kolejnego kłamstwa. Ma dość psychologicznych rozmów, nasyconych zawiłymi metaforami i słowami, które tak naprawdę nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Chce po prostu mieć to już za sobą, by ten dzień dobiegł już końca, a on mógł zamknąć swoje powieki i nie przejmować się już niczym. 

-Wiem czego jestem winien, wiem, że posiadam krew na swoich dłoniach i nie zamierzam się tego wypierać. Zrobiłem w swoim życiu wiele i z ponad połowy z tych rzeczy nie jestem szczególnie dumny, sporo z nich chciałbym również wymazać i naprawić jednak nie jestem w stanie - mówi powoli - popchnąłem Willa w objęcia szaleństwa i mroku, całkowicie ignorując wszelkie alarmujące sygnały. Liczyło się dla mnie jedynie rozwiązanie zagadki, znalezienie winnego i kolejnej ofiary. Wiemy doskonale jak się to kończyło zarówno za pierwszym razem jak i ostatnio - wzdycha przeciągle - nie jestem w stanie wziąć na siebie ponownie odpowiedzialności. Jeżeli nie skłamię dobrze wiesz co się wydarzy, dobrze wiesz jaki będzie dalszy scenariusz.

Bloom opiera się o jego biurko i zwleka z odpowiedzią. 

-Wiedz jedynie, że nie zamierzam brać w tym udziału - mówi ostatecznie. 

Chociaż bardzo by tego chciał, nie jest jednak w stanie winić jej za te słowa. Najchętniej również zrezygnowałby z całego przedstawienia i odwołał wszystko póki jeszcze jest na to pora. Nie ma jednak odwrotu.


End file.
